You Deserve It
by KittyHug
Summary: Haruka just wants Makoto to know how much he means to him.


**You deserve it**

 **Summary** : Haruka just wants Makoto to know how much he means to him.

* * *

Makoto sighed pleasantly from his seat on the floor between Haruka's legs.

"Ah, where did you learn to do this and what have I done to deserve it?" The green-eyed male asked his friend as his eyes closed slowly. Haruka's soothing touch was lulling him into sleepiness.

"Well, uh, I've never actually given a massage before. So I guess I just have a natural talent for it and don't," he playfully pushed Makoto, "you deserve to be spoiled every now and then."

"Hmm, thank you, Haru, but you already made me a lovely dinner with dessert. I feel like I should be doing something for you now."

Haruka smiled. _'Oh, Makoto. Ever the nice and considerate one.'_

"You're always doing something for me. Besides, I _want_ to do this. So shut up and enjoy it."

Makoto laughed. "Ok, Haru. I'll be a good boy."

"Good. Sit and stay." More laughter then the dark-haired man continued his calming massage.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Haruka worked his magic and caused the brown-haired male to let loose quiet groans and sighs as his friend rubbed certain spots. A gentle smile blossomed across the older man's face. He was happy to make his best friend feel so good.

They may have been joking earlier, but Makoto really was a good guy. Great guy, in fact, and an excellent friend. One Haruka wanted by his side forever.

He slowed his ministrations and leaned forward, noticing Makoto's eyes drooping and chin nearly touching his chest in incoming drowsiness causing Haru to frown. He wanted to relax him, not put him to sleep.

He started his normal pace again, but slid his hands down Makoto's chest quickly before returning back to his friend's shoulders.

"Wha?" Makoto jolted at the contact causing a grin to stretch across Haruka's face. _'That woke him up.'_

He boldly repeated the action except this time he ran one of his hands underneath Makoto's shirt, touching smooth, warm skin.

He gasped and jumped. "H-Haru?"

"I want to give you more," he paused his movements and spoke in his quiet voice, suddenly feeling very shy. "You've done so much for me over the years and I just wanted to return some of that kindness. It-it just doesn't seem like enough. You deserve so much more," his voice lowered, "...and I want to give it all to you."

"Haru..." He felt Makoto place a warm hand on his before turning around to face him. He then manuevered himself on his knees and took Haruka's hands in his.

"You don't owe me anything, Haru. I do things for you because I care. Because I want to." He smiled sweetly, his eyes closed in happiness. "Because I love you, Haru."

It wasn't even the first time that Haru had heard those words from him, yet they still caused his heart to skip, his breath to catch, and his skin to tingle pleasantly. _'I swear he'll be the death of me.'_ Haru thought as he stared with shimmering eyes at his angel of a friend.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the taller man tightly. Feeling happy tears prick his eyes when Makoto returned the gesture just as vigorously.

"I love you, too," He barely heard himself say it, but he could tell by how much tighter the hold had gotten around him that Makoto had heard his confession.

They embraced many seconds longer before pulling back and staring at each other. Both mens' eyes shiny with emotion before being hidden behind closed eyelids as their lips melded together.

It was sweet and way too short, but both Makoto and Haruka wore matching smiles when they pulled back. "Haru," Makoto spoke softly as if anything louder would shatter the atmosphere. "You say that I deserve more," the shorter male nodded, "but how could I when I have you?" Makoto ran his thumb over Haruka's bottom lip gently. "And you're way more than I could ever ask for."

Haru felt as if his brain short-circuited. _'My god, Makoto! With that face and that voice and those words and why are you still wearing clothes?!'_ He thought before nearly tackling Makoto to the floor and promptly showing the lovely man what he deserved for making Haruka feel that way.

* * *

PPfftt! So cheesy, lol, but cheese is me and these two totally bring out the sap in me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading!


End file.
